


You Scared Me

by lastcrazyhorn



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Episode tag: s06e02 Death and Dreams, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/pseuds/lastcrazyhorn
Summary: Conversation in the car after they leave Dr Moore’s house after Tom is drugged and nearly strangled to death.
Relationships: Tom Barnaby/Gavin Troy
Kudos: 4





	You Scared Me

Later, in the car after leaving Dr Moore’s house, Troy found he was unable to keep his hands off of Tom.   
  
“I’m fine,” Tom finally rasped, waving off Troy’s concern.   
  
“You almost died,” Was Troy’s sobering response.   
  
“But I didn’t, because you saved me,” Tom answered.   
  
Troy pulled over onto the side of the road and turned to look at Tom. He brought his fingers up to the bruising beginning to show on Tom’s neck and stroked his skin gently.   
  
“I’m glad you’re okay, sir,” Troy said, looking at him intently.   
  
Tom swallowed painfully, and shifted in his seat. Troy’s fingers were warm on his neck, and he unconsciously leaned in to them.  
  
“I don’t like it when you scare me like that,” Troy said, still touching his neck.   
  
“I’ll try not to do so in the future,” Tom said softly, unable to look away.  
  
“Good.”  
  
Later, as Troy stopped in front of Barnaby’s house to drop him off, he leaned over to Tom again.   
  
Tom stopped reaching for the door and turned toward him expectantly.   
  
Troy put his hand on the back of Tom’s neck and pulled him closer with a gentleness he didn’t usually show.   
  
He leant in and kissed the side of Tom’s mouth, and then let go and sat back up. Tom stared at him in silence, his hand briefly reaching up and touching his cheek as though in disbelief.   
  
“Take care of yourself, sir.”  
  
“Yes,” Tom whispered harshly. “Of course.”  
  
With another glance at Troy, he opened the door and got out.   
  
Troy waited until he was inside before driving off.


End file.
